happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Characters
These are all of the reoccurring goofs that are seen appearing on the main characters based on their model or design. General Character Goofs These are goofs that apply to most or all of the characters. Teeth Goofs SFKY_17.PNG|Cuddles with no teeth GoFaster.png|Giggles with no teeth SFKY_8.PNG|Toothy with no teeth S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia_Help_me!.PNG|Petunia with no teeth S1E2_Housewarming_Handy_nohands.PNG|Handy with no teeth Vlcsnap-2016-12-08-10h40m36s866.png|Nutty with no teeth SnipSnip37.png|Pop with no teeth Mime and Mime again (38).png|Mime with no teeth Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear with no teeth 2ndTrails11.png|Flippy with no teeth Eyedog.png|Petunia with gapped teeth Mit34.png|Shifty with gapped teeth Hats vs. Physics Russellabused.png|Russell's hat should have fallen off long before now Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Handy, Flippy, and Shifty's hats should have floated as they sank in the water Gws40.png |Look at me! I'm falling with my hat on my head! 56STS.png|Pop's hat, along with his pipe, should be falling right now WTracks25.png|Cuddles' hat I can understand, but Russell's hat has no excuse WTracks80.png|Handy and Shifty's hats should be falling STV1E1.2_PT2_49.PNG|Physics of water? What's that? Oxygenlow.png|Really, what is it? Noooooo.png|After everything they went through, including falling down a water fall, their hats are still on Backfiredplan.png|There were thousands of times for his hat to fall off in this episode and this is one of those times FlameMole_3.png|I guess The Mole doesn't understand how water works either Cubfallsinthewater.png|He falls in the water like this... Packrings.png|... and still has his hat on Russelljumpsoff.png|Please make Russell's hat understand how gravity works.. Scubacoons.png|This show really doesn't understand how hats and water work Spinningmachine.png|Pop and his hat should float the same as Sniffles does Teethgone.png|Does Handy use glue for his hat? Otteroverboard.png|I´m falling, and my hat forgot... Russellflip.png|Why didn't Russell's hat fall (again)? Bearfall.png|Uh no, these hats are long gone Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles' lost his head, but not his hat STV1E12.3_Shifty_before_death.png|Shifty's hat should've fallen onto the road STV1E13.1_Matrix_truck.png|Russell with his never-falling hat, again... STV1E13.1_chopped.png|...and their hats never fly off even while being sliced in half, do they? STV1E13.2_Man_this_guy_is_tough.png|Flippy with his special never-falling hat Dontdothis.png LBE2_Russell_Diving.png|Have you ever saw anybody underwater with hat on their head like this? Imagegas.jpg|Cub´s hat should've been on the floor TrainK6.png|How can his hat still be on his head if he's lying like this? Outtathewaycub.png Fall_Out_Boy_beheaded.jpg|Don't understand why his hat hasn't fall yet... S3E19_Behind_you!.png|Flippy's never-falling hat appears again S3E24_Fatality.png|I´m in pain but great my never falling hat works GOWAB_twirling.png|Cub is literally swung around like a rag doll... GOWAB_popandcubfates.png|...yet his hat goes nowhere AHN_Fail.png|Cub's hat should fallen off of him at this point Missing/Inaccurate Tails Cuddles_without_slippers.jpg|Cuddles without tail Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without tail Nuttin'_Wrong_with_Candy_Nutty_DAT_ASS.PNG|Nutty without tail Draggedtohelp.png|Shifty's tail burnt... Singing_around_the_fire.PNG|Shifty gets his tail back, Handy has hands and got his legs back S3E23_Wtf_026.png|Handy's tail... S3E23_Wtf_027.png|It's gone S1E3_Replacementhead.png|Splendid without tail Rocket_Outside.jpg|Sniffles' tail is gone TCOD84.png|Buddhist Monkey without his tail JBC_Poor_Mime.png|It's not his tail, but Mime's tailbone is missing LBE2 Brave Russell.png|Russell's tail is missing in this scene... Enteringthecircus.png|...and this scene... S3E22 Russell.png|...and also during his death in Bottled Up Inside Balance.png|Russell is without his tail for the entirety of his debut episode WheelinAndDealinZ (22).png|Lifty and Shifty missed their tails S4E8_Camp_Cuddles_and_Toothy.png|Cuddles and Toothy missing their tails TTIM 7.png|Oh ok now Toothy is bear... WheelinAndDealinZ (23).png|Handy withouth tail STV1E1.2_25.PNG|Cuddles withouth tail Spin Fun Knowing Ya (4).png|Again Toothy in bear version... Trails16.png|...again... Reaperdeath.png|Mime missing his tail Snow What Z (2).png|Unless her tail is buried in the snow, it should be visible here... STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia withouth tail Smallertail.png|Toothy with a smaller-than-usual tail SU53.png|Sniffles' missing snout can at least be explained Mime and Mime again (1).png|Maybe he lost it from whatever accident brought him here LBE5 Other Half.png|Petunia with two tails ParSmT8.png|Nutty in bear version...xD Greendog.png|Petunia withouth tail Books 13.jpg|Budhist Monkey again with cut tail... Wrong Eyes/Inverted Pupils Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with pac-man eyes Htffalsealarmgoof.png|Nutty should never have pac-man eyes HaS_11.PNG|Fliqpy's eyes are not the right color S2E9_Mime's_death.png|Mime with circular pupils Beforepassingout.png|Flaky with circular pupils Faceless.jpg|Giggles with circular pupils EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia with circular pupils 18GWS.png|Russell with circular pupil Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-34-16-112.jpg|Toothy with a Cub/Mr. Pickels eye S1E6_Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_dead.PNG|Cuddles' eye has a circular pupil on it Deaths.png|Flaky and Petunia has Lumpy´s eyes BoffB51.png|Splendid has circular pupils Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear doesn't have his pac-man eyes Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|The eye in the bottle has a circular pupil Out_sight_18.jpg|Flaky has Lumpy´s eyes SkiYa39.png|Flaky has wrong eyes once again ClAct56.png|Cuddles´ with wrong eyes Gangsallhere.png|Something's wrong with the duo's eyes S1E3_Spliggles.png|Giggles' pupils face outward Disco_bears_rape_face_by_okami_rao_fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Disco Bear's pupils facing outward Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball3.PNG|Cub with inverted eyes Sinkbath.png|Cub has eyes wrong side NBTT_13.PNG|Toothy's outward facing pupils SparMe_1.jpg|Handy's eyes are facing outward Unsuccessful.png|Now inward HaS_17.PNG|Fliqpy with pac man eyes Philtrum Goofs Choking.png|Cub missing his philtrum SnipSnip3.png|Pop's philtrum dislocated from his nose RussellCrazy.png|Russell without his philtrum Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Something's wrong with Nutty's mouth Burn_Flaky,_BURN!.PNG|Fliqpy without his philtrum S1E27_Finally_Stops.png|Petunia without philtrum Wheelin'_And_Dealin_L_and_S_car_nosteer.jpg|Lifty and Shifty without their philtrums BDYTYA_6.png|Giggles without philtrum 61LIS.png|Cuddles without philtrum RH8.png|Flaky without philtrum Straweye.png|Mime without philtrum Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.35_AM.png|Petunia without philtrum Nosefallsoff.png|Losing his nose, doesn't mean he should lose his philtrum too S2E25_Disco_Bear's_Injury.png|Disco Bear without philtrum Stuffedanimals.png|Handy without philtrum Dislocatedteeth.png|Giggles without philtrum Dislocatednose.png|Cuddles' philtrum is not attached to his nose Dislocatednose5.png|Fliqpy has his nose placed wrong Miscolored Blood Toothy is dead.png|Red blood on Toothy's neck, orange blood spilling on the floor Latereactionfromhandy.png|Red blood on the ground, pink blood on Nutty's tail, limbs, and head Bloodytreadmill.png|Sniffles' orange blood Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg|Orange blood from Giggles' eyes Havin'_A_Ball_MEDVAC_HELI_crash.PNG|Pop, Cub, and Lumpy's orange blood Faststrumming.png|Orange blood from Lumpy's hand Trails11.png|Petunia with brownish-red blood Hike_16.jpg|Cuddles with pinkish blood S4E4_Roadkill.png|Handy with orange blood Cubhitsflaky.png|Flaky with orange blood Horrifiednutty.png|Handy with orange blood... again Cuddles Cuddles is occasionally seen missing his slippers as well as inaccuracies with his cheeks. STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' normal look S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png|Cuddles without his slippers Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing both his tail and slippers in The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|Cuddles without his pink cheek O.jpg|Again Cuddles with no cheeks Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white cheeks Giggles Just like Nutty and Petunia, Giggles' most frequent goof often involves her marking. In some episodes Giggles' marking isn't visible when it should be seen. This goof mostly takes place in the early episodes and stopped appearing after season 2, until Happy New Year aired. Her eyelashes used to frequently disappear too. Cleandalake.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like S1E3_Goner.png|But the marking isn't there here Stealing_the_Spotlight.png|Or here... Giggles'_Season_1_Intro.gif|...or here... Movieseatingdeath.png|...or here... GoFaster.png|...or here... ~Eyes_Cold_Lemonade.png|...or here... SA_crash_.png|...here we can´t see it too... KTreeGoof.png|Her marking is dislocate Xd2.png|Her marking is drawn wrong ClAct17.png|Giggles with eyelashes before her injury... ClAct37.png|...and then missing lashes after her injury Better Off Bread 4.PNG|Her eyelashes were absent for the entire episode LBE1_Giggles'_Injury_1.png|Eyelashes disappear once her eyes are pulled out Toothy Toothy's most reoccurring goof involves his teeth. Toothy is suppose to have large, gapped buckteeth, but he is often seen with small standard teeth instead. This goof appears quite often in the early series and even appears in the TV episode Take a Hike. Sometimes his teeth will switch from standard to gapped in the same episode. 1079000770_1607357656_UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|How Toothy's teeth are suppose to look like Toothy's_Season_2_Intro.png|The only pop-up to feature this goof StarK5.png|One of the very rare times where this goof occurs after the TV series Toothypointing.png|Look! I bought new teeth prosthesis! DUH.png|What is with my teeth? TTIM_3.png|Gapped teeth TTIM_4.png|Regular teeth seconds later Lumpy Lumpy debatably holds the most infamous reoccurring goof in the entire series, as his antlers switch positions in almost every single episode he appears in, they sometimes even switch in continuous shots (There have actually been a couple of instances where both of his antlers stick up). This goof carries through every season, but there are some instances of Lumpy going entire episodes without this goof occurring but this is usually when he barely has any screen time. One example of Lumpy having a lot of screen time and his antlers not switching is In Over Your Hedge. The show is also very inconsistent with his teeth, sometimes they're on his nose, or his mouth, sometimes it's both at once. His mouth can also appear from the end of his snout. Lumpy's_Season_1_Intro.gif|Even his starring pop-ups... Lumpy's_TV_Season_Intro.gif|... can't make up their mind on those antlers Giggles_purple_ear_S1E1.jpg|Considering how this is the first time we see Lumpy, this may be how his antlers are suppose to be Plum.jpg|His right antler is pointing down... Zayats_164.png|... now up... Lumpy_eyes.png|... down again... Doggon_It_Lumpy.PNG|... up ... Keepin'_it_Reel.jpg|... and down... S4E5_Nofacelumpy.png|... and surprise surprise, it's sticking up again Upantlers.png|He looks pretty awkward with both antlers up Lumpy_antlers_up.png|Again both antlers up... IF73.png|Teeth on nose Hike_9.jpg|Teeth in mouth Date_9.jpg|Teeth everywhere S3E8_Lumpy's_injury.png|His teeth now stay in his mouth S4E1_KMUP31.png|This episode has his teeth INSIDE his nose which is just disturbing HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_3.png|Mouth on face 9STS.png|Mouth on nose Petunia Just like Giggles and Nutty, Petunia's reoccurring goof involves her head marking. It will usually either disappear or stretch all the way down the back of Petunia's head. Her eyelashes and tail would also occasionally disappear. Basementdoor.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|No marking Imagedish.jpg|No marking same here... 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg|Her tail marking is also gone FB24.png|Petunia's marking reaches the bottom of her head Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png|The ugliest design for Petunia's marking, ever RS76.png|Suddenly different marking here... SP_Petunia_death.png|...here too... Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png|Petunia without her eyelashes, though this is fixed later in the episode HaS 30.PNG|Petunia missing her eyelashes again. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Without eyelashes once again Handy While this goof is hard to notice, it happens very often. The hammer and screwdriver in Handy's tool belt, tend to switch places with each other, sometimes in continuous shots. This goof even occurs in Handy's most recent appearance, A Handy Nanny. Also a minor goof occurs whenever his helmet pops up, his ears are missing, although there are exceptions. A minor goof that seems to happen with Handy is his nub stretching out whenever he wipes his head, which shouldn't be possible. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|The first appearance of Handy's tool belt S1E2_Housewarming_Treehouse_idle.PNG|They swap spots already STV1E1.2_91.PNG|His tools swap places in the next following shots... STV1E1.2_94.PNG|...swich... Yank_3.png|It should look like this... Dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|So why did you switch your tools right after? AHN_Success.png|Again... AHN_Fire.png|...and again...and again... Date 11.jpg|How Handy is supposed to look like with his ears visible Handyears-0.png|Another rare instance of Handy with ears. S1E2 Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG|Here he has no ears... Handydeath.png|...nor here... HandyDeathShardAtWorkZ.png|...they're still the same... S3E12 INY30.png|Handy forgot his ears in closet again... S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|...same as there... S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|His nub is now long enough to have an elbow joint STV1E1.2_Handywrist.png|How fast can those tools switch sides... Nubextension.png|Ha! Same pose as before... but still wrong STV1E13.2_Pitiful_nubs.png|Handy, will you promise us not to swap your tools around again? Nutty Nutty's reoccurring goofs involve his eye, his two lollipops, candy cane, and head marking. In numerous episodes the all-day sucker and the lollipop switch places on Nutty's cheeks, his lazy eye switches places with his good eye when it's always suppose to stay on the left, and his candy cane switches the direction it's facing. Similar to Lumpy, these goofs usually don't happen if Nutty doesn't have to much screen time in an episode. In every episode that uses old animation, Nutty's head marking is never visible from the back of his head with Icy You being the only exception. False_Alarm_2.png|All of his candy is in its correct spot Justtwostrangers.png|All of the candy (except the apple) is inverted S3E4_That's_my_son's.png|Correct lolipops S3E4_Cub_behind.png|What why? Nutty didn't even shift his head in another direction, yet the lollipops switched anyway Apffgfghg.png|Lazy eye on the left Thepatientisntbuckled.png|Now it's one the right Nuttyishere.png|Again lolipops switching places... Cutenutty.png|The candy cane switched positions Azdfyhuytuif.png|What the back of his head is suppose to look like Head_marking_iy.png|Nutty's marking visible from the back of his head in an old episode Gumballmachine.png|Missing head marking AsYouWish.JPG|One of the rare instances of a characters marking disappearing in the TV series NWWC 25.png|No marking again... Myicecream.png|Why is his candy-cane on his hip?! Sniffles One of Sniffles' reoccurring errors involve his pocket protector switching places on his chest or disappearing. His other error is his snout changing lengths. While this mostly happened in the old episodes, in one very rare occasion, in a TV episode, Sniffles' snout is very long in one frame. In three episodes, his mouth appeared below his snout instead of at the tip. The tape on his glasses also disappears occasionally. Swallow_11.jpg|The length of his snout in earlier episodes Tonguestuck.png|Now it's small Photo.png|Small... Incominglumpy.png|...again small... Flame.jpg|Sniffles' long snout in a TV episode S1E4_Crazyantics_Sniffles_Tounge.PNG|Sniffles' mouth is always on the end of his snout... Hike 8.jpg|...not anymore Snowman.png|You can see Sniffles' smile, but it's drawn wrong Smash.jpg|His mouth is between his cheek and snout Timemachineinthepark.png|Pocket protector on left Hammerslide.png|Now it's on the right BDYTYA_3.png|Right BDYTYA_6.png|Left Blackpotion.png|Missing pocket protector 2ndTrails18.png|Again missing pocket protector... Teeth.png|Sniffles without tape on his glasses Deadtreadmill.png|A better view of his tape-less glasses Pop There are times where Pop would open his mouth and his pipe appears to just be floating in mid-air. Water 9.jpg|Pop's pipe just floating there A.jpg|This makes even less sense, he's facing down S3E1_I've_made_my_choice.png|Pipe... SnipSnip3.png|I look great with pipe in my face! STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png|Ehm...the pipe... Eyesburntaway.png|...again, it's not falling... Popshocked.png|Oh no, son! My pipe is falling! ETS16.png|They let me fix this...but not my falling pipe... Notoutofharmsway.png|To this pipe.. I have no comment... Bearfall.png|What to catch first? My son or my pipe? Cub Cub's reoccurring goof involves the safety pin on his diaper constantly switching the position it's facing, sometimes it switches during continuous shots. S4E5_Poorbike.png|Facing the lef S4E5_AVC_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Cub.png|Now the right 20LIS.png|Left... 21LIS.png|...right... Hqdefault17.jpg|...still right... Packrings.png|...became left... AHN_Crying.png|...still left but... Screenshot_from_2016-11-16_19-15-33.png|...suddenly became right Flaky There are occasional inconsistencies that either involve Flaky's quills or dandruff. Sometimes her quills faze through objects or disappear, along with her dandruff. SkiYa69.png|Flaky without her quills HaS 28.PNG|Again Flaky withouth her quills S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky loses a huge portion of her quills Gnomefallsintowater.png|Flaky missing most of the dandruff flakes on her body ThisKnife_18.jpg|Flaky withouth many flakes BDYTYA_4.png|Flaky has no flakes Popcupine.png|Flaky withouth flakes on her quills S3E17 Playing.png|Flaky's quills faze though a chair Wp_quill_goof.png|The surf is through Flaky´s quills Flaky_blood.png|So bloodthirsty peeps...we can see some blood here... Flaky no blood 2.png|...but wth? Where´s the "tasty" blood...? (also no hole by spring) Flaky_no_blood.png|Same here...no blood on seat (only on spring) also it looks like the spring appeared first time (no) The Mole The Mole's reoccurring goof involves the mole on his face, in almost every episode The Mole appears in, his mole switches sides on his face, sometimes during continuous shots. S3E21_The_Blind_Guy.png|Right side of nose S3E21_AinV27.png|Left side of nose Molehole.png|Left side of nose FlameMole_3.png|Right side of nose Bulb.png|Left side of nose Devel_8.jpg|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_stepped_on_a_glass_shard.png|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_and_his_musician_shop_3.png|Left side of nose S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png|Left side of nose S3E16 8.png|Right side of nose Mole money.PNG|Right side of nose Zayats 160.png|Left side of nose BD7.png|Left side of nose Date 7.jpg|Right side of nose Russell Russell actually has two goofs and they involve his hook and eyepatch. His eyepatch tends to switch between his two eyes and his hook switches which hand it's on. These goofs didn't happen as much in the older episodes and started appearing more and more during and after the TV series. On several occasions, his tail would also disappear or be placed on his back. S2E22_Halloween_time.png|Right side Zombie_Russell.jpg|The eyepatch and hook switch Justacceptit.png|Left side Russell.png|Right side S3E9_Eatingbone.png|Russell's feeding hook... S3E9_Spacehelmet.png|...becomes his painting hand Russell_Angry.png|Right side Piratechnic.png|The eyepatch switches LBE2 Russell Diving.png|Russell's tail attached to his back Thinking.png|Left side Russellwakesup.png|Left side Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty's main goof lies in their pupils. This is mostly because the animators couldn't decide which kind of eyes suited the duo the best. This only counts as a goof if their circular pupils are used in the early episodes or if their pac-man pupils are used in the TV series. Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-37-165.jpg|Pac-man eyes Grins.jpg|Black dots Milkin_16.jpg|One pupil is circular the other is pac-man shaped Milkin_18.jpg|Black dots again... ClAct13.png|and again... WTracks116.png HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_3.png|In Gems the Breaks, their pupils are circular only for the beginning of the episode HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_6.png|From this point, their pupils are pac-man shaped for most of the episode. Mime With so many assets used for his face paint and markings, there are bound to be mistakes. Surprisingly, they aren't that common but sometimes occur with the old animation. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_37.png|What his face is suppose to look like Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-41-50-741.jpg|Mime's eyebrows float off his head Keepin_7.jpg|No eyebrows S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Last I checked, Mime's makeup covered his whole face Mime_tail_dissapear0000.png|Missing one cheek Keepin_9.jpg|Heart-shaped nose... Keepin_10.jpg|...followed by Halloween costume Takeyourseat_groof4.PNG|Who thought Mime without his eyebrows and cheeks would make him look so scary? HWH97.png|One of Mime's eye markings is raised over his head Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's reoccurring goof involves his club constantly switching hands, despite the fact that it and Cro-Marmot are frozen. Snow6.png|Right hand Snow9.png|Left hand 2010-06-28_133B583B13.jpg|Right hand Wipe_3.jpg|Left hand LBE1_Cro-Marmot_and_Giggles.png|Right hand LBE1_They_Are_Happy_Together.png|Left hand S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png|Right hand S3E11_Fans.png|Left hand Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy's reoccurring goof involves the crest on his beret switching places, sometimes in continuous shots. As for Fliqpy, his eyes, while usually light green, have sometimes been given other colors. Bandicam 2016-12-17 01-41-13-207.jpg|Usual position of Flippy's beret LBE4 Flipping Out.png|The crest moved S2E22 Flippy in his truck.png|There can only be one explanation... Flippy on halloween.jpg|... he has two crests on his beret massgrave.jpg|Crest moved again... lol.jpg|...and again.. ETS96.png|...again... ETS109.png|aaaaand...agaaaaain... yeyeyeyye whats oin un.png|Also here too... NST5.png|...why we still surprised? IOYH fliqpytransformation3.png|Usual color of Fliqpy's eyes HaS_20.PNG|Fliqpy with pac-man eyes Flippin'_Burgers_Giggles'_death.png|Fliqpy with black eyes Splendid Splendid's reoccurring goof comes from his patagium (skin flaps). They often disappear or disconnect from his arms. STV1E1.2_79.PNG|Splendid and how his arms and skin flaps should look like Helping HelpsZ (1).png|No skin flaps It_is_a_Snap_Z_(2).png|Where the hell are my flaps?! S3E7_Splendidswatch.png|Hey...again? Man,_still.png|Missing patagium on one arm S3E20_Breaking_Wind_2.png|Oh yeah, somebody cut my flap... 2ndGTB69.png|Without flap... 2ndGTB68.png|His flap passes one of his arms S3E20_Le_Book.png|Twilight is so boring that my flap rather left my arm ClAct83.png|Its hard to see but one of his arms are disconnected from his skin flap Lammy Lammy's reoccurring goof involves the bow in her hair. It switches positions very often. If she stars in an episode her bow tends to switch in continuous shots quite a bit. S3E17 Lammy in her house.png|Lammy's bow faces left... S3E17 Happy Lammy.png|...now right S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Oh_no.png|Left... S3E13_ABOAP13.png|Right... S4E2_AWNP_Lammy's_injury.png|...right... S4E2_AWnNP20.png|...left... Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels' size varies throughout his appearances. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|Mr. Pickles is this big... S3E13 Mr. Pickels! Your alive!.PNG|...now he's this small S3E13_Since.png|His whole body must be Handy's size if Handy didn't have legs instead of his hands, since he can reach the wheel like this S3E17_Differnt_sandwich.png|Flaky was probably able to swallow him because of his shrinking powers S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|Now again BIG Mr. Pickles standing on the loo Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:JPG Category:Character Galleries